


Black Cat's Halloween Treat

by Kat100666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat100666/pseuds/Kat100666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To catch the elusive dungeon bat one must play the bats own games, lurking in the shadows, scarying students and being witty and clever. Will the green eyed cat catch his treat or end up tricked in the end? Slash. Dedicated to Vamprincess38</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat's Halloween Treat

AN: I don’t own the characters just the idea for the fanfic, this is dedicated to Vamprincess38 hope you enjoy! Boy on boy no like no read easy enough, oh and sexual games.

The six year students were dancing and having fun in a dungeon based Halloween party; the students were permitted to separate by years. Sixth years were in the dungeons, seventh years chose the astronomy tower. Fifth and fourth years compromised for the Great Hall, first and second and third had also group together to have an outdoor party in the Quittditch Pitch. The Professors had split two were year. Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn took the dungeon sixth years since they both knew the dungeons quite well.

The dungeon party was spread through what looked like an old wine cellar part with massive archways separating six different areas. The students had made one the buffet and eating area, at the other end was the dance floor, two were for sitting and another had a sort of mirror maze, the last was an area with tricks all up for grab and a gift from the Weasley twins. Slughorn took his time wandering around happily interacting with the students while Snape seemed to lurk around in the shadows.

One student was also hiding in the shadows and it was more because of Slughorn than anything else, Snape blinked curiously at the teenager who wore tight black pants and a black shirt which was ripped some as if having been attacked and the cat ears on the famous messy black head of Harry Potter. The boy looked oddly innocent with the cat ears yet dark in the ripped clothing, it was almost sexual. The other two thirds of the golden trio had come as humanoid creatures as well. Hermione Granger was a mouse in a swimsuit sort of get up, thigh high boots and a mouse tail and ears on her head. Ron Weasley was what appeared to be a blood hound with floppy ears and a tail in what looked like footy pajamas.

“Miss Granger have you seen Mr. Potter anywhere?” Slughorn asked and Harry stepped further into the shadows not wanting to be dragged into an in depth conversation with the Professor who always seemed to make small comparisons to how Harry was like his parents or the Dark Lord. 

“He said something about dancing,” Hermione said and the man smiled and ran off towards the dancing section of the party, “Here kitty kitty.”

Harry drifted deeper still and she seemed to blink before having a mild panic attack and grabbing Ron’s arm, “Mione what is it?” Ron asked before she whispered in his ear, “How does he keep slipping away he’s wearing a bloody bell!” and they left as well to go searching for their friend thinking he possibly went to the bathroom or for food.

Chuckling softly Harry let go of the bell around his throat and tapped it so it jingled just a little, “Idiots, why are all my friends idiots,” he kept to the shadows as he watched everyone else having the time of their lives. He noticed the Professor following and blinked before turning to look at him with a tilted head, “Hello Professor Snape enjoying the party?”

“You’re in a devious mood tonight,” Severus said crossing his arms, “What are you plotting?”

“Oh nothing what so ever,” Harry said cheekily it was almost as if his costume gave him a new level of confidence, especially since his glasses were gone and his eyes had been charmed to see like a cat meaning his night vision was excellent, “I’ve decided not to play any games what so ever,” his charmed tail swished behind him some and he smiled lightly.

“Why would I believe…” yet Severus’s eyes trailed off as he saw a collar around the teens throat, black with silver lilies and serpents twining around the fabric and small silver bell, “Is that a collar?”

“Yes, they insisted I wear something that makes noise so they can make sure I don’t wander off and get into trouble,” Harry said before walking off, he was headed for Draco Malfoy who was fooling around in a darkened corner with Pansy Parkinson. The Professor followed him still, slipping over he tilted his head allowing the bell to signal his arrival at their sides.

“Dray did you hear that?” pansy asked before seeing Harry quite close to them she blinked at him.

“Pansy it’s probably Goyle's elf costume,” Draco said as he nipped at her neck.

Harry bent down and whispered, “Not even close,” and Draco glanced at him, “Boo,” and the blond and Pansy jumped apart shocked that they had not heard him approach, “Heh that was fun,” with a wave to them he drifted off into the shadows again his tail swishing some as he seemed to melt into the darkness.

“Holy hell Potter can be scary sometimes,” Draco said before smirking, “At least it wasn’t a Professor.”

“I’m here as well,” Severus said and they paled even more, “I catch you again and I’ll be forced to take points,” and the two nodded and ran off. Looking for the sneaky kitten he saw that black tail as it vanished into the hallways, smirking now that he had an excuse to take points he followed yet blinked in surprise Harry was nowhere to be seen.

A jingle made him turn and see that tail vanish around a corner and he headed that way, another jingle had him turning around and Harry vanished into a room. Walking in he realized this was a giant game to the teenager, he had to be sneakier then the brat. Yet it took him almost an hour of following that damnable jingle which lead him all over the place which actually lead to him handing out a handful of detentions since Harry seemed to be leading him to teenagers who were out breaking the rules.

Yet he found the teen sitting on his desk in the classroom playing with an empty vial as if a kitten playing with string, he froze as he noticed the teens body was stretched across the desk playing with the vial that damn tail flicking back and forth and he heard two whimpers come from the corner. Turning his head he saw two fourth year Gryffindor students, “Detention both of you Saturday seven!” and they nodded before glancing at Harry, “Get out,” he told the students who fled. 

The vial dropped to the floor and Harry leaned just a bit further so he could reach it and thus giving the man a perfect view of his body, hearing him approach he glanced at him and smiled some, “Hello.”

“You’re on my desk,” Severus said eyes narrowed some, he was ignoring the tightening in his stomach as he noticed how delightfully sinful the teen looked laid out on the desk.

“It would appear so,” Harry said before turning back to the vial he had tipped over off the desk, “Except this is not your classroom anymore Professor,” and the teen dropped and slipped away before he could grab him, “So technically I would have been on your old desk.”

“Technicality,” Severus said watching the teen practically sway as he approached him, when he was about three feet away Harry ducked to the side and seemed to vanish again only the jingle let him know the teen was moving again. Following he was lead up and out of the dungeons, and he paused outside his office door which was cracked open and a jingle from inside let him know the teen was in there, “You realize I can give you so many detentions for this,” he said as he watched Harry settled on the edge of his desk.

“I am aware of that,” Harry said cheekily, before his tail flicked a couple times, “Do you know how hard it is to grow a tail?” getting a small shake as the man approached him he tilted his head allowing the bell to jingle once, “Took me about three hours since I connected it to my nervous system.”

“So this is actually part of you?” Severus asked getting a nod he focused on the tail some, “Hmm, ten points to Gryffindor for human transfiguration.”

“Thank you Professor,” Harry said before the tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

“And a month worth of detentions for sneaking away from the party, breaking into a classroom and my office,” Severus said which got Harry to tilt his head the other way making that jingle go off again.

“Professor,” Harry said calmly, “Why have you followed me all evening?” he had been leading him around for about an hour and a half.

“I just played the game,” Severus said knowing this had been a giant game of cat and mouse; he was not sure which one he was at the moment since the teen was literally part cat at the moment.

“Good, you won,” Harry said and grabbed the man’s shirt with his sharp nailed hand and pulled him close connecting their lips in a heated kiss, feeling a hand pull him closer and another on the base of his neck holding him in place. A low purr like sound left him as the hand which had been on his lower back went to stroking his tail and he just seemed even more determined to taste this man.

Breaking for air he practically growled out, “You’re playing with fire,” he was warning the teen that if they continued he would not be able to stop himself.

“Not yet,” Harry murmured kissing the man again as a hand drifted down and he earned a moan for his efforts, when they broke for air again he practically panted, “Now I’m playing with fire,” and squeaked as he was pinned flat to the desk and knew his efforts had been worth it.

Attacking the teens neck Severus moved his hand down the tempting side of the teen and felt that silky tail, petting along the entire length of the tail he earned a moan that made him smirk since he now had a way to keep in control. When the teen’s hand tightened around his length he bit his neck hard marking him just above the collar and earning a moan. Grabbing the ripped up shirt he pulled it off not caring that he was ripping buttons off, he only cared that the teen not stop what his sinfully warm hand was doing.

Yet Harry did stop when Severus pulled his hips forward, dropping his hand to wrap up around his shoulder as the man began to attack his torso in touches and kisses. When he realized his seduction had changed to the man being in charge he gave a mild growl and thrust his hips forward hard enough to cause Severus to jerk his head back in a moan. Butting his head against the man’s chest the teen smirked as they tumbled to the floor and he ended up straddling him, tail wrapping around the wrist that grabbed for him he smirked some.

“Tsk,” Harry kissed the man slowly, seductively, as he pulled away he kissed his chin before trailing little nips, licks, and kisses down his throat to the center of his chest he held his other hand down with his one hand his free hand moved to grab his other hand since he had a trick he wanted to show him. The whole time he was kissing he was undoing his shirt and pushing it off the man to expose more skin.

“Minx,” Severus gasped out rutting up against the teenager who had effectively pinned him down, when he felt that silken tail gliding down his torso he followed the black tail as it traveled down his body. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as that tail began to stroke over his throbbing hard on, “Ah!” throwing his head back he did not care he had hit it off the floor he was too excited about the caressing.

“Mm, I knew the tail was a brilliant idea,” Harry chuckled before the tail went and wrapped around Severus’s left wrist again so he could reach down and undo the pants which kept him from his prize, shifting his own hips up he pushed the black pants off the other down with his knees as he shifted back and glanced down at the impressive ten inches the man was packing.

The cold air hit the most sensitive part of his body causing him to moan and close his eyes yet he became confused when the minx he had on him let go of his wrists, opening his eyes in shock as those hands held hips down and a tongue went from base to tip, “Ah,” dropping his head back as that treatment continued he glanced down when he felt the licking stop. Green eyes were watching him, as soon as Harry knew he had his attention he was engulfed in that warm mouth.

Not bothering with taking it slow or easing his way Harry simply deep throated him holding his hips steady as he felt him trying to thrust up into the heat, bobbing his head a few times he pulled away before the game was ruined. Nipping a path up his body again he kissed the man who suddenly seemed to decide they were going to slow because he found himself on his back with the man smirking down at him, “Mew?” he said cutely.

“Have you been a good kitty?” Severus asked which made the teen shake his head no, “Ah, been naughty?” getting a nod he smirked even more, “Perfect,” and began to bite at the teen’s neck wanting to leave enough marks that people knew the teen had been tainted.

A high keening noise left the teen as a half whispered spell prepared him for the man, it was such an odd sensation and so cold, “Bastard that’s cold,” he said before getting kissed so heatedly he almost missed the fact the man was brushing against his entrance, “Mm.”

As soon as he thrust in hard Severus watched as the teenager who had driven him insane moaned and dropped his head back in pure pleasure. Had Harry been a virgin he knew that should have hurt so he did not move until the teen began wiggling his hips trying to get him to move, “Tsk bad kitty,” getting glanced at he began a slow rhythm holding those thin hips in place as he went, “Now tell me who else has played with my kitty?”

“Uh,” Harry used his tail to pull Severus deeper and as soon as the man was in him as far as he could go he moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, “No one,” getting a disbelieving look he shifted his hips some, “I practiced…with a toy,” getting shifted closer and a hard thrust in he slammed his head back again.

“You played with yourself for my benefit?” Severus asked getting a nod he pulled completely out and got a whimper, “Stand up,” once the naked teenager was standing he smirked and grabbed him close kissing him deeply wanting him to feel as if he was being tongue fucked. Lifting him he set him on his desk and stepped back to gaze at him, “Hmm, next time you decide to play kitty make sure I’m there watching,” getting those green eyes to widen in desire he moved and traced a hand up the smooth body of the young man before him, “You’d like me watching wouldn’t you while you play with yourself, using toys, debauching yourself?”

“Yes,” Harry moaned getting strong hands to thumb over the inside of his thighs he whimpered some, “Please,” he now knew the difference between fake and real and he much preferred the real thing inside him, getting a tongue to glide against his neck and bites to appear at his collar he gave a small cry as he felt something hard and smooth slide inside himself and realized the man had summoned a vibrator.

“Show me how you prepared yourself for me,” Severus moaned some he could not help but find the fact this gorgeous young man wanted him enough he had used a toy to make sure he was ready for him, as Harry held the toy steady and rode it he traced the smooth cheek of the other and asked in a husky voice, “Did you think of me when you did this before? Me being inside you?”

“Every time,” Harry moaned before getting kissed, he stilled his movements as he kissed the man back his heart was going crazy, his game had turned around to where it was now a show but he could care less he found this amazing. When the kiss broke he heard a chair move and opened his eyes to see the strong body of the man before him watching him, the fact Severus’s hand was stroking himself made him follow his hips with the hand as if he could replace that hand with  
himself.

After a few minutes of watching Severus stopped touching himself and moved to take the toy from inside his kitten and he got a groan before licking his neck and whispering in his ear, “Was the toy fun for you kitty?” getting a small nod and whimper he brushed against his opening, “As fun as me?”

“Nothing could be as fun as you,” Harry whimpered some he could feel the man rubbing against his entrance and got his ear nibbled some, his ears seemed to be a sensitive place and he licked his lips as the man began to kiss his neck some.

“That’s my good pet,” Severus whispered before sliding into the unforgivably warm body so willing to be taken by him, he had wanted to slowly drive this young man insane with want and in the process had also made himself so horribly aroused he had never wanted someone so much, he stayed still and dropped his head to the lean shoulder of his lover as Harry did the work shifting his body and taking him in deeper and deeper. Grabbing his hips he bit his shoulder, “Bad kitty be patient,” as soon as Harry stilled he got a whine and pulled his body closer before kissing him heatedly.

As soon as he stopped kissing him Severus slammed in at a hard pace he wanted to make this something Harry would never forget in case the teenager was actually using him as a one night stand. He wanted to lose himself in the actual act of their frenzy paced animal sex but he was unable to stop watching the beautiful young man stretched across his desk taunt muscles constricting as those petal pink lips gasped out in wanton noises. Strong hands grappling for support, one which ended up holding the edge of the desk his nails leaving marks that Severus knew he could look at any time as a reminder of this night. The other pale hand was desperately trying to find something to hold.

“You’re my kitten; only mine,” Severus growled as he slammed in at such a pace he almost felt violent, his hands were gripping Harry’s hips hard enough he knew would bruise but the young man seemed to love it, “Say it.”

“Only yours,” Harry practically shouted since he was beyond gone, he would have done anything in the world for the man as long as he was rewarded like he currently was being, “Y-your kitten,” that made Severus move one hand to his tail and he gasped out in shock amazed at how sensitive his tail was at the moment.

“I wonder if I can make you come from this alone,” Severus smirked as he kept up his frenzied pace and began to stroke the others tail as if it were his lovers cock making Harry twist and turn on the desk some more, when Harry did cum he felt him tighter around him as a moaning purr came forth. The sudden tensing and the way the teen’s body wrapped around his cock was too much and he came hard inside the young body, “Oh,” he rode out his orgasm with short, slow thrusts but did not pull out right away he waited a moment as he looked at the heavily breathing greened eyed angel who looked so amazing beneath him.

Harry’s devilish smile came back and Severus had a feeling they were not done, he was right when Harry moved suddenly and knocked him back into the chair he had been using to watch him. Getting kissed hungrily he knew that Harry wanted another round, as soon as they finished kissing he asked, “Do you really think we have time for this?” Severus asked the party ended in about ten minutes.

“You’re a Professor,” Harry said kissing and licking at his neck he could not leave visible marks so easily so he nibbled at his collar bone some since he doubted anyone would ask to see his chest, “You can stay in your office as long as you like, and with the marks I currently have it’ll be obvious I got laid, so my disappearance for a bit longer won’t be the main question on people’s minds,” he licked over the marks he had made and was quite happy the man was getting hard again, so he shifted his body some as he assaulted his neck and rode the man who just let him do the work this time around.

“Mm well if you keep this up I’ll have to extend you’re detentions for being out after the party lets out,” Severus groaned he could not believe how amazing his night was turning out to be, how amazing it had been already.

“Well just make sure to punish me thoroughly,” Harry said as he quickened his pace some as he rode the man, “Long, hard hours should teach me something.”

Severus kissed him suddenly and Harry knew why because of the fact this was their second time around neither were lasting long, they just kept kissing and Severus started to thrust up meeting Harry’s movements. Wrapping a hand around the teen’s length and helped bring him to completion again. Which caused him to flood the inside of his lover once more and they just held each other kissing some more and coming down from the second orgasm high for them both.

After calming down and finding their clothes Harry blinked at his shirt which was a bit more ripped then it had been before, “Good thing I thought that one through,” and pulled the shirt on before feeling a deliciously hard body against his back and a kiss pressed to his throat right above the collar, “Mm.”

“Wear this collar to class on Monday,” Severus said as he reached up to brush a finger against the bell getting a jingle, “Happy Halloween kitten,” he had never really liked cats before but now he had a special place in his heart for one very special kitten.

“Happy Halloween,” Harry answered before glancing back at the man he had wanted to find a way to get this man for so long and after about a year of planning he had finally gotten the dungeon bat to come out and play with his inner kitty cat.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my FF fans who waited so long for this story I am sorry, life got ahold of me. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
